Por qué Levi Odia los Parques de Diversiones
by Capitana Momo
Summary: "—Venga, Levi, sonríe un poco. —No. —¡Levi, es una foto para el recuerdo! —¡Te dije que no, pendejo de mierda! —¡Hay niños a tu lado, Levi! —¡Pues se joden, baja esa puta cámara si no quieres que te saque la mierda! —¡Levi Ackerman, si no sonríes, le pasaré esta foto a Hanji! —¡Agh, cuando estemos en casa voy a castrarte!" AU / Yaoi/ Ereri / Mucho fluff / One-shot


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si por mí fuera, el mundo de Shingeki estaría lleno de yaoi y yuri. Y mataría a más personajes, por supuesto._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, quizás OOC, yaoi, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, Ereri._

 ** _Dedicado a mi linda beta que amo con todo mi kokoro, Aramirezg. Si no fuera por ti, bebé, Under Pressure no tendría actualizaciones constantes. Felipe Camiroaga te bendiga._**

* * *

—Anda, Levi, ¿no lo harías ni siquiera por mí?

—No.

—¡Pero si somos pareja!

—¿Y a mí qué?

—Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevi.

—Mocooooooooooooooooooso.

—Si no vamos, eh… tú y yo, terminamos.

—Bien.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Recoge tus cosas, yo me quedo en el departamento.

—No Levi, amor mío, perdóname, yo sin ti no puedo vivir.

—Jesús, mocoso, no ruedes por el suelo.

—Volvamos, seamos una familia feliz y ten a mis hijos, mi vida.

Levi, lentamente, bajó la revista que estaba leyendo, fulminando con la mirada a Eren, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, observándolo con una expresión de perrito apaleado. Soltó un bufido, desviando la vista, tratando de no dar rienda suelta a su molestia por las palabras del castaño, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera alejarse, le pegó un coscorrón.

Eren gimió, echándose al suelo, haciendo una pataleta.

—¿Por qué no me amas, Levi? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal? ¿Es por qué soy demasiado duro en la cama contigo? ¡Si siempre me dices que sea más fuerte!

—¡Por Dios, Eren, cierra el puto pico!

—Solo si vamos al parque de diversiones.

—Te dije que no, pedazo de mierda.

El castaño berreó como un niño pequeño, volviendo a rodar por la alfombra, golpeando el suelo con manos y pies, gimiendo, llorando, tratando de que su pareja no se concentrara en lo que fuera que estaba leyendo.

Luego de cinco minutos pataleando, Levi se puso de pie y le pegó en el estómago sin cariño.

—Bien —el de ojos dorados se puso de pie tratando de verse digno, frotando su estómago gracias al golpe—, si no quieres ir conmigo, invitaré a otra persona. Tal vez Armin quiera ir conmigo. O Mikasa. O Historia. O tal vez Annie.

Levi tiró la revista al suelo, entornando los ojos. Eren, sabiendo que había ganado la partida, esbozó una sonrisa en su interior.

—No irás al puto parque de diversiones con esas pasivas —declaró Levi cruzándose de brazos.

—Armin es hombre, Levi.

—Sigue siendo pasiva.

—Tú igual eres pasiva.

Por ello, recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que le hizo pensar el por qué era novio con ese hombre enano que solo gruñía y gruñía.

Ah. Sí. Porque era lindo. Y sexy. Y tenía un retorcido sentido del humor negro que lo hacía reír. Y porque en el fondo, Levi era una buena persona con nobles sentimientos. Y claro, por la expresión que hacía cuando lo penetraba o llegaba al orgasmo.

En especial por lo último. Esa expresión volvía loco a cualquiera.

—Pero eres mi pasiva —trató de arreglar Eren.

Recibió otro golpe, ahora en el costado, que le cortó la respiración. Su lindo azabache seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, pero un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Sabía que seguiría ganándose golpes, sin embargo, ver a Levi con las mejillas rojas era algo tan hermoso que valía la pena.

—No me interesan otras pasivas, solo tú, Levi —prosiguió antes de ganarse un golpe en el brazo—. Ver tu rostro de pasiva cuando te follo, mi amor, es… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando el azabache, completamente colorado, con una mueca de irritación, le pegó en el rostro con fuerza, sacándole un gemido.

—Si sigues parloteando, mocoso de mierda, voy a matarte y enterrar tu cuerpo en el patio de la casa de tus padres —gruñó Levi sin borrar su mueca—. Anda, arréglate y vamos al parque de diversiones.

Eren comenzó a bailar debido a la emoción de haber logrado que Levi lo acompañara al recién inaugurado parque de diversiones, por lo que chillando, lo tomó por la cintura, elevándolo, girando mientras se reía.

Por supuesto, con ello se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza.

Pero valió la pena. Valió la maldita pena.

* * *

El parque Titán, inaugurado hace solo dos días atrás, era enorme y pintoresco. La sola entrada era de un gigante de pie, con las piernas separadas, que sostenía un " _bienvenidos"_ con una sonrisa algo escalofriante en palabras de Levi. Eren simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, pagando las entradas y arrastrando a su pareja hacia el interior, quien solo tenía una mueca de irritación.

—Vas a tener que darme algo a cambio por acompañarte —gruñó Levi cuando Eren se detuvo, sin saber a dónde ir.

—Puedo regalarte un traje de enfermera para que juguemos —contestó el castaño, distraído.

Levi le pisó el pie con fuerza, sacándole un chillido.

—Haremos la limpieza del departamento tres veces a la semana y no te vas a quejar, ¿entendido, mocoso de mierda? —le dijo el azabache caminando hacia un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar.

—Pero Leeeeeeeeeevi…

—O me marcharé de aquí y te subirás a los juegos solo.

— _I mi mirchiri di iqui i ti sibiris i lis jiigis sili_ —refunfuñó Eren, y abrió la boca para agregar algo más. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Levi se giró y le metió el algodón de azúcar entre los labios, profundamente, logrando que se atragantara.

—¿Decías algo, cariño? —preguntó Levi burlón.

Eren tosió, golpeando su pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos, y sostuvo el algodón con su mano libre.

—Olvídalo —farfulló el castaño. Miró para todos lados, y sus ojos se iluminaron—. Vamos al Colosal.

Levi miró la enorme montaña rusa ubicada a varios metros de ellos, con una fila ya grande, e hizo una mueca al oír los gritos que salían del lugar. Iba a terminar con una migraña gracias a ese maldito paseo, sin embargo, si decía algo solo lograría que el muchacho hiciera una pataleta y se enfurruñara por el resto del camino. Además… no lo diría frente a él, pero le gustaba ver el entusiasmo de su pareja, como sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

Hicieron la fila, Eren comiendo del algodón de azúcar, parloteando algo sobre los juegos a los que podrían ir el resto de la tarde, la fila avanzando con lentitud.

Cuando llegó su turno de entrar, dio un paso e inmediatamente el encargado del juego lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, pero no puede entrar —masculló a modo de disculpa.

Eren miró las manos del encargado con el ceño fruncido, que tocaban el pecho de Levi, y se adelantó.

—Disculpa, ¿por qué no puede? —preguntó educadamente aunque con un tono filoso en su voz.

El pobre hombre comenzó a sudar frío.

—Esto… —tragó saliva—, tu hermanito es demasiado pequeño.

Hubo un pequeño silencio pesado en el lugar, incluso la fila se quedó callada, expectante de la escena.

—No es mi hermano —dijo Eren pausadamente antes de comenzar a carcajearse de manera escandalosa.

Levi fulminó con la mirada al castaño para luego girarse al encargado, que estaba pálido y nervioso. Los ojos del azabache decían claramente que pronto iba a cometer un asesinato contra alguien.

—¿Cuál es la altura permitida? —gruñó soltando la mano de Eren, que seguía riéndose como una foca retrasada.

—Un metro sesenta y cinco.

Puta vida. La puta que te parió.

Eso no podía ser posible.

—Cariño, te faltan cinco centímetros —dijo entre risas su pareja, su estómago doliendo producto de las carcajadas.

—Tengo veinticinco años —escupió, esperando que con ello pudieran darle la pasada. Tal vez no tenía la puta altura, pero si la edad.

El encargado se removió incómodo en su asiento y Levi supo que no se venía algo bueno. Eren no podía dejar de reírse de forma desvergonzada, sosteniéndose ahora de la reja.

—No es cosa de edad —trató de explicar el hombre—, se necesita… la altura para entrar. Los asientos están diseñados para ello, y para personas con más… eh… más grandes y no tan delgadas, tampoco.

Las carcajadas del castaño aumentaron.

Levi se giró, fastidiado a más no poder, viendo a las personas que observaban la escena, algunos con expectación, otros conteniendo la risa, y a su lado, el imbécil de Jaeger no dejaba de reírse.

—¡Eren Jaeger, no tendrás sexo por un mes, ¿me entiendes, mocoso de mierda?! —gritó saliendo de la fila, escuchando el grito de horror del mocoso.

Eren también se salió de la fila, tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Levi, amor, no te lo tomes tan mal! —chilló el castaño al alcanzarlo—. ¡Tú no eres pequeño, eres compacto!

El mayor se detuvo de golpe, girándose, y le pisó el pie con fuerza, escuchando un crujido sonoro, logrando que Eren gimiera por el dolor. Mientras el chico se tambaleaba, lo empujó al suelo, rabioso, para luego seguir caminando, sin mirar hacia atrás, toda la gente abriéndole el paso al notar su mirada de muerte.

Entró a los baños, abriendo la llave de agua y mojándose el rostro para calmarse un poco. No tuvo que desquitar su rabia sobre Eren, sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada, pero sus malditas risas lo sacaron, simplemente, de quicio.

Luego de unos minutos, salió del baño, mirando para todos lados y buscando al mocoso, extrañado de que no lo hubiera seguido como el perrito que era. Soltó un chasquido, fastidiado, mirando su celular, sin ver alguna llamada perdida, y frunció el ceño.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, buscando a Eren, notando que quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano, y soltó un chasquido de irritación.

Fue al patio de comidas, sin dejar de escudriñar el lugar, y se quedó quieto contemplando la escena.

Eren estaba sentado en una silla, con el pie que le pisó sobre la mesa, mientras una chica del lugar le ponía hielo, riéndose de alguna broma que quizás ese estúpido mocoso hizo.

Casi rompió su celular gracias a los celos que lo invadieron.

Iba a marcharse de allí, dejando a ese imbécil solo, pero entonces vio como esa maldita zorra le acariciaba el brazo, sonriendo con coquetería, y el idiota no la alejaba.

Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente.

Caminó hacia la mesa, y Eren lo vio, abriendo su boca para llamarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo tomó del cuello para besarlo feroz y salvajemente, marcando su territorio frente a todos.

Eren recibió el beso con sorpresa, gimiendo debido a la intensidad, y le devolvió el beso, atacando sus labios con fuerza, mordiendo, chupando, arrancándole gemidos bajos.

Al separarse, un hilo de saliva unía sus labios, y Levi boqueó en busca de aire.

—Te estaba buscando, pendejo —gruñó mirando a la muchacha, quien estaba contemplando a los dos hombres con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Tú te fuiste a quién sabe dónde —balbuceó Eren atontado, comenzando a sonreír como idiota—. Además, la pisada que me diste me impidió correr detrás de ti.

Con una expresión indiferente, aunque sintiéndose culpable por dentro, tomó el hielo que la perra esa sostenía para atender él a su novio.

—Puedes irte —escupió entornando los ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Petra —agregó Eren sonriendo mientras la chica, nerviosa, se ponía de pie murmurando una despedida en voz baja para luego marcharse.

Levi no dijo nada más, sentándose en el lugar donde estuvo esa puta, y comenzó a masajear el pie dolorido de Eren.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Nah, ya va a pasar —el castaño lo miró—, no tienes que preocuparte, Levi.

—No estoy preocupado, bastardo.

—Me rompes el corazón.

Suspirando el azabache se inclinó y besó a su novio con suavidad.

—Lo lamento —masculló—, pero tú no dejabas de reírte como retrasado.

—Te gusta mi risa de retrasado.

—La odio.

—Y a mí me gusta tu altura. Eres pequeño y lindo.

—No soy lindo, mocoso de mierda. Doy miedo.

—Mi Levi no da miedo —antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Eren le agarró la mejilla y se la tiró—. A lo mucho, da ternura.

—Voy a romperte el otro pie si no me sueltas ahora, pendejo —gruñó el mayor con voz amenazante. Eren obedeció enseguida—. Por esa mierda no quería venir a este puto parque —miró a su pareja, entornando los ojos—. Si le cuentas algo de esto a la cuatro ojos o al cejotas…

—Mis labios se sellarán si me das otro beso —Eren sonrió ampliamente, sus mejillas formando hoyuelos y sus ojos brillando por la diversión.

Recibió, por supuesto, un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Seguido de un pequeño beso que alivió un poco el dolor.

* * *

—Mocooooso…

—¿Mhn?

—¡De-detente… ca-arajo!

—Mmm…

—¡E-estamos en… ngh… ah… ba-baño público…!

Eren se alejó, con las mejillas ruborizadas, contemplando el rostro rojo de Levi, apoyado en la pared del baño. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no saltar sobre su pareja a devorárselo de un bocado.

—No importa —volvió a besarlo ferozmente, agarrando con más firmeza el trasero de Levi, frotando ambas entrepiernas entre sí, el azabache rodeando su espalda con sus piernas—. No pude subirme a todos los juegos por… por tu altura, así que ahora me entretendré en la… la mejor atracción de todas…

Levi le pegó en la espalda, apretando sus labios al sentir unos labios en su cuello, sujetándose del cuello de Eren, tratando de no gemir cuando la creciente erección del chico se frotó contra la suya.

El chico desabrochó sus pantalones, jadeando contra la boca de Levi, para luego seguir con el pantalón de su azabache, bajando lo suficiente para que no estuvieran incómodos, prosiguiendo con la ropa interior. En ningún momento dejó de besar al azabache, haciendo todo a ciegas, sintiendo como ambas erecciones crecían y crecían, sus pollas frotándose ahora entre sí.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, poniendo dos dedos sobre su boca para que los besara, pero Levi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—M-métela… pronto —jadeó furioso—, si... si nos d-descubren...

—Va a… a dolerte… —farfulló Eren mirándolo con ojos lujuriosos.

—No soy de… ngh… cristal, mocoso de… ah… mierda…

Eren simplemente soltó una risa baja, sacudiendo su cabeza, y acomodó su miembro en la entrada del azabache. Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo más, lo penetró de una estocada, viendo como su expresión se contraía por el dolor y el placer, mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir sonoramente.

—¡Anda, mue–!

Eren tuvo que ponerle una mano encima, callándolo, cuando la puerta de los baños se abrió, un hombre con su hijo entrando. Afortunadamente, Levi estaba apoyado en la pared, con sus piernas al aire, por lo que solo se veían los pies de Eren. El mayor fulminó con la mirada a su pareja, sintiéndose nervioso, pero también excitado de alguna enferma manera.

—Papi, quería subirme al Colosal —se quejó el niño entrando a una cabina con su padre.

—Ya te dije que no, Ben —contestó el hombre irritado—, eres muy pequeño todavía. Cuando crezcas, vas a poder hacerlo.

Levi estuvo a dos segundos de gritar que era mentira, que no todas las personas crecían con la edad.

Eren estaba aguantándose la risa, y ante la helada mirada del azabache, lo embistió con suavidad. Tuvo que presionar su mano con más fuerza contra la boca del mayor para que no gimiera.

—¿Y cómo puedo crecer más rápido, papi? —preguntó el niño yendo a lavarse las manos.

—Tomándote toda tu leche —respondió el hombre.

El niño soltó un quejido, sin decir nada más, saliendo de los baños con su padre detrás. Cuando sintieron que no había nadie más cerca, Eren quitó la mano de la boca de Levi, que resollaba con rabia.

—Anda, Levi —gruñó Eren ahora embistiéndolo fuertemente—, si te tomas toda mi leche, quizás vayas a crecer.

Ese pendejo no pudo haberlo dicho.

Lo miró de forma incrédula, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, viendo la sonrisa lasciva de ese mocoso de mierda, y cuando iba a comenzar a gritarle una sarta de groserías finamente seleccionadas por él, Eren lo penetró con fuerza, dando en su próstata, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y arrancándole un gemido gutural.

—V-voy… a-a… Ngh… ¡ma-matarte! ¡Ah! —balbuceó Levi echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Eren le besara, chupara y mordiera el cuello.

—Mhn… —gimoteó el castaño sin dejar de embestirlo—, te… ah… gusta mi… l-leche, Levi…

—Pe-pendejo… Ah… —Eren comenzó a masturbarlo, golpeando su próstata, jadeando contra su boca, mirándolo tan intensamente como esos ojos dorados solían hacerlo.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa, mordiendo su labio inferior, viendo las expresiones que hacía su novio y que calificaría como "absolutamente adorables y lindas" y que, por supuesto, no diría jamás en voz alta porque sabía que terminaría ganándose un golpe o con abstención sexual por días.

Levi comenzó a jadear con más fuerza, por lo que supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo, y aceleró sus embestidas y movimientos de mano, viendo como su rostro se deformaba en muecas para contener los gritos de placer, pero fallando miserablemente cuando terminó corriéndose en la mano de Eren, gritando su nombre contra sus labios.

Eren, al ver esa expresión de lujuria en el rostro de su lindo novio, al sentir la estrecha cavidad de Levi contraerse gracias al orgasmo, besó a su pareja ferozmente, gimiendo su nombre, eyaculando en su interior.

Al separarse, ocultó su rostro contra el cuello, tratando de calmarse un poco. Sin salir del interior del azabache, se sentó en la taza del inodoro, jadeando un poco antes de volver a besar a Levi.

El mayor le devolvió el beso, tomando sus mejillas al alejarse.

—Veamos si tu puta leche me hace crecer, mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi antes de besarlo otra vez.

Eren sintió que se ponía duro de nuevo, y Levi supo que no tuvo que haber dicho eso.

No salieron del baño por un buen rato.

* * *

—Venga, Levi, sonríe un poco —protestó Eren bajando la cámara fotográfica.

—No.

—¡Levi, es una foto para el recuerdo!

—¡Te dije que no, pendejo de mierda!

—¡Hay niños a tu lado, Levi!

—¡Pues se joden, baja esa puta cámara si no quieres que te saque la mierda!

—¡Levi Ackerman, si no sonríes, le pasaré esta foto a Hanji!

—¡Agh, cuando estemos en casa voy a castrarte!

Afortunadamente, antes de que el juego terminara Levi esbozó una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa y Eren logró sacarle una fotografía decente.

Por supuesto, el único juego al que Levi logró subirse fue al carrusel, y Eren iba a tener para siempre el recuerdo del azabache montando un caballito con esa cara de amargado que tenía, murmurando por lo bajo una sarta de groserías que horrorizaría a cualquier mujer de edad.

Pero no le importaba. Aunque fuera malhablado, hobbit y amargado, amaba al enano Levi con todo su corazón y lo llevaría más seguido al parque de diversiones, a ver si quizás lograban tener más sesiones apasionadas en el baño.

Sonrió. Ese día, definitivamente, había valido la pena.

* * *

 _Ya era hora de un lindo Ereri lleno de fluff y amor *corazones y brillitos*_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Os amo~_


End file.
